Battle of New Romulus
The Battle of New Romulus was a military engagement between the Alpha Quadrant Alliance and the Iconian Empire in the Dewa system in 2410. It was the opening battle of the Iconian War. ( ) Prelude In early 2410, Sela escaped Republic captivity and was lately found in the Hobus system by an Alliance captain. She ultimately convinces the captain's crew to assist her, stating that she had vital information about the Iconians. Upon arriving in the Nopada system, they activate an Iconian gateway hidden on a Tal Shiar base on Nopada Prime, leading them to a Dyson sphere hidden deep in the Andromeda galaxy. Once there, the team discover a massive Iconian invasion force. As they retreat to the gateway, an Iconian contacts them stating their galaxy was now forfeit. Ultimately, the team escaped the sphere, but not before it jumped to a location near the Iconia system. ( ) Sometime later a briefing was organized in Admiral Quinn's office at Earth Spacedock in order to discuss the imminent Iconian invasion. To lead the allied forces during the upcoming battles, Captain Kagran of the Klingon Defense Force was selected. During the briefing, Kagran informed that the alliance had chosen to focus on defending key instalations while getting time to create a strategy to fight the Iconian's gateway technology. ( ) The Battle While the briefing was still occuring, the Iconian invasion began: a massive fleet of Herald ships emerged on New Romulus. To help the Romulans defend their homeworld, the alliance sent Captain Tom Paris with the bulk of the fleet, while the rest of the allied force was sent to defend Starbase 234, wich was also under attacked, being a very strategic location since it was all standing between the Iconians and New Romulus. While the [[USS Mercury (NCC-47902)|USS Mercury]] led the allied forces in orbit, the situation on the planet's surface was becoming desperate, as Herald forces had taken almost the entire capital city. However, the arrival allied reinforcements gave them a chance to turn the tide. Led by a notable allied captain, the Romulans were able to secure the city ruins, and ultimately retake the Ruined Temple. After securing the planet's surface, the Alliance was able to force the Iconian forces to withdraw from Romulan homeworld. Aftermath Although the Iconians had withdrawn from New Romulus, it cost the alliance a quarter of their fleet to do so. This conflict gave the Alliance a prelude to how devastating that conflict would be. After regrouping at the Romulan Flotilla, alliance leaders discussed the possibility of that not being a war they could win, but earn some motivation to continue their fight even if that meant they would all die in the process. "To be blunt, this may not be a war we can win. But we will make the Iconians pay dearly for their victory. We will continue to fight, to save what we can and win where we can, and we will fight until the last one of us falls!" - Admiral Kererek Connections Category:Iconian Empire Category:Federation conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts